


Surf's Up

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise discovers a beach planet, and Archer teaches T'Pol how to surf. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Mana. Gracias SeÃ±orita.  
  
Response to the Summer challenge  


* * *

Captain Archer sat in his command seat watching the view screen. He stood up and paced a bit, coming to a stop in front of his Science Officer.

"T'Pol, it has been three weeks since we left the desert planet and got our deuterium. Isn't there anything out there that will relieve our boredom?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, turned around and pulled up the scanner. She turned around. "There is an M class planet two light years from here. It is in an area rarely traveled by Vulcans. It is, as humans say, off the beaten track."

"Good, let's go check it out. Travis change course."

"Aye, aye Sir."

"Tell me when we get there, I will be in my ready room. T'Pol you have the bridge."

Several hours later the comm beeped. "Captain, we have arrived at the planet."

"Good, I will be right there. Archer out."

Archer entered the bridge and looked at the screen as Trip entered the bridge.

Hoshi sat mesmerized for a second. "Sir, it looks like Earth."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Gravity, atmosphere, land masses are very similar to Earth, Sir. It is inhabited and they do have warp capability, but they prefer to stay within five light years of their planet."

"T'Pol, before we hail them, can you zoom in on the coastal areas, specifically the west coast of the continent we are looking at."

"Why that one, Captain?"

"It reminds me of California."

The screen zoomed in so that people could be seen on the beach. "Closer, T'Pol"

Trip turned around from his station. "Captain, look at what they are doing."

T'Pol looked at Archer and Trip. "I believe they are taking wooden boards into the ocean. Very illogical. Could it be a religious sacrificial ceremony?"

Trip came around and looked at Archer and grinned. "Cowabunga. By the Great Kahuna, I am getting stoked. What say we go down and hit the waves, Captain?"

Archer put up his right hand with only his index finger and thumb showing. "This in gnarly dude. I would love to wax my board and shred some waves."

Hoshi looked at the Captain. "Request permission to be on the away team, Captain. I am a Gidget."

T'Pol arched both eyebrows and stared at Archer, Trip and Hoshi. "Ensign what is a Gidget?"

"A Gidget is a girl surfer, Sub-Commander. It comes from being a small girl surfer. Girl plus midget equals a Gidget. I used to compete before I joined Starfleet."

Trip looked at Hoshi. "That's rad, Hoshi. You do long or short board?"

Hoshi grinned. "I am a shortboarder, Commander. The longboards are way to heavy for me."

Archer laughed. "I am a longboarder myself and no ankle rope. T'Pol, hail them, please."

The screen came up and revealed a humanoid with blonde hair, ridges on his forehead and wearing a colorful shirt.

"I am Captain Archer of the Earth starship Enterprise. We are explores and discovered your planet. We would like to meet you."

"I am Chancellor Lofarin, Captain. I am happy to meet you, however, it is summer time and we conduct no business for the next three weeks. At this time of year, the winds are right and the waves on our oceans are high. We prefer to ride the waves. I can invite you to enjoy our beaches and we can talk."

"Chancellor what is that behind you?" "That is a wave board that we ride the waves with. Are you familiar with such things?"

"We call then surf boards and several of my bridge crew are what we call surfers. We would love to join you."

"I will transmit our coordinates and you can join us. We will even provide the surf boards for you."

"Excellent. Will see you in a bit. Lieutenant Rae you have the bridge. T'Pol, I am asking you to join us and will not take no for an answer."

"I have nothing appropriate to wear Captain."

Hoshi jumped up. "Captain, Crewman Cutler, Garcia and I have the appropriate clothing that Sub-Commander T'Pol may use."

"Perfect, I am going to change and get Porthos."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Your dog, Sir?"

"Yes, my dog, Sub-Commander. Porthos loves the beach."

Trip grinned at Archer. "Are you going to hold him back from his search and snatch?"

"What fun would that be, Trip?" Archer grinned as walked off the bridge followed by T'Pol, Trip, Hoshi and Travis.

An hour later the stoked human surfers and one less optimistic Vulcan entered the shuttle bay. Dressed in sandals, baggies, Hawaiian shirts and dark glasses Archer, Trip, Malcolm and Travis stared at the sight of T'Pol, Hoshi, Cutler and Garcia. The ladies were all wearing bathing suits under flowered wraps. Hoshi carried a straw bag over her shoulder. Travis and Trip started to whistle, when they were silenced by a sharp look from Archer. He walked over and took the bag from Hoshi.

T'Pol looked at her companions. "Why are you wearing a white substance on your noses?"

Hoshi took out a tube and put some of the goop on her fingers. "It's is zinc oxide and we wear it so we won't get sunburn on our noses. "She deftly used her fingers to spread it the stuff on T'Pol's nose."

"Ladies, our beach buggy awaits. It was built for six, but I think 8 and a dog will be all right."

Trip turned around. "Hoshi can sit on my lap."

Hoshi glared at him. "I would rather have Porthos on my lap."

Grumbling, Travis scrambled into the pod right behind Porthos. As they left the Enterprise, Trip played with a console and soon the sounds of guitars and drums echoed through the pod. T'Pol looked warily at her human companions as they sang to the music.

"If everybody had an ocean Across the u.s.a. Then everybody'd be surfin' Like californi-a You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies Huarachi sandals too A bushy bushy blonde hairdo Surfin' u.s.a."

Porthos lay down and put his front paws over his ears. T'Pol looked at the dog.

"Porthos, for once we agree on something."

Archer caught T'Pol's comments and grinned.

While they had been singing, Trip had studied the three human women. He knew Hoshi and Cutler fairly well, but he really didn't know Crewman Garcia, as she was one of Doctor Phlox's medical assistants. She was a very attractive petite dark haired girl and mighty pleasing to his eyes. He got up and walked over to her chair. "Crewman Garcia, why don't you and I surf together?"

She smiled and lowered her eyes. "Commander, is that an order?"

"No, just a suggestion. And while we are off duty my name is Trip."

She looked up and smiled again. "Dee. My name is Dee."

"Great. I used to surf in Florida and then in California. How about you?"

"I used to take trips from Alabama down to the Gulf. I rode the waves from Galveston to the tip of Florida. Well, not all at one time." She giggled.

"Dee, we are going to knock their socks off when they see us. Have you ever surfed tandem?"

"Once, we wiped out pretty badly as we got distracted."

Archer leaned over to Reed. "I am surprised, Lieutenant. I thought you hated the water."

Reed looked around to see if anyone had heard. "It's not the water. It's being in the middle of it with no sign of land. I actually love to surf. Just me, my board and being on top of the world as I am sitting on the board floating and hitting the peak. It's the thrill of looking down the line or doing a cutback. My favorite is shooting the curl or doing a tube ride. What about you, Sir?"

"Oh it's all of those or riding tandem with a beautiful girl or hanging ten."

Malcolm raised his hand with only his index finger and thumb showing. "Surf's up Dude, Sir."

Travis landed the shuttle pod easily on a sand dune, just above the beach. As Archer opened the hatch he saw several people in colorful shirts and bathing suits coming towards them. A man who appeared to be about Archer's age came forward. "Captain Archer, I am Chancellor Lofarin. Welcome to the wave riders. I told some others about your terminology and we like it."

"That's great Chancellor, This is my Science Officer and First Officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Communications Officer Ensign Hoshi Sato, Crewman Cutler, Crewman Garcia, Helmsman Travis Mayweather and Engineer Commander Trip Tucker. All of us are surfers, except Sub- Commander T'Pol. Vulcan doesn't have the waves for it."

"Very good Captain. I have arranged some wave boards for all of you. I believe 3 meter boards for the men and she shorter ones for the ladies."

Trip whistled. "Captain look. Those waves are at least 9 meters high." Trip, Travis and Dee ran over and grabbed a board and some wax from one of the natives. They quickly took care of the boards, picked them up and raced to the water.

Trip let out a yell as his board struck the water. "Cowabunga." He turned around. "Come on T'Pol, don't be such a hodad."

T'Pol looked at Archer as Hoshi and Cutler walked down the beach a ways and laid out their beach blankets before running into the water.

"Captain, I am having trouble with the language of the bridge staff."

"Oh? I haven't noticed anything unusual."

"Big Kahuna, stoked, Cowabunga, hodad? I even heard Ensign Mayweather say something about a Wilma and he was looking at me when he said it."

Archer laughed. "That is Surfspeak. The Kahuna is an imaginary Hawaiian surfing god. Stoked means to be excited or pumped up. Cowabunga is a surfer's rendition of a paratrooper's Geronimo. Hodad is a geek and a Wilma is a stupid girl who doesn't want to get wet."

T'Pol stared at Archer. "Captain, I am not a Wilma. Will you teach me to surf?"

"I would love to, T'Pol and on leave you may call me Jon or the Big Kahuna." He went over and picked out a long board and accepted some wax from the native. He carefully waxed the board as T'Pol watched. Archer looked up at her. "The wax helps a surfer maintain their footing on a wet board. The big board is about right for the two of us. Once you have mastered it, you might want to try a small board."

Archer laughed as Porthos ran though the surf and then back to Archer. "Porthos old buddy, you will have to wait your turn. I am going to show T'Pol the ropes." Porthos lay down and whined then took off to the surf again.

Archer looked at T'Pol in her beach wrap. "You going to surf in that?"

As T'Pol shed the wrap, Archer gulped. He had seen her in her Starfleet issue underwear in decon, but never in a very revealing tight white bikini. The bottom was close enough for Archer to think thong.

Archer and T'Pol walked into the water and hung onto the board as the surf floated them. "T'Pol, when I saw Now, do a duckdive."

"What exactly is that?"

"Get on the board and lie flat, I will get on top of you and will both paddle like mad. When I yell, push down on the board and lift your rear end in the air. The board will dive through the water and we will be beyond the curl. There we will be on top of the world."

"What do we do then?"

"Well we will start by having you stand up with out falling and then walking the board. You won't get it the first time so be prepared to wipeout."

They made the duckdive and came to the surface. T'Pol let a smile slip as they came up for air and hung onto the board opposite Archer. "That was invigorating, Jonathan."

Archer grinned back. Yeah, Gnarly."

They crawled onto the board and Archer stood up. He helped T'Pol stand up and face to front. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was aware of the closeness and felt his lower body respond.

T'Pol moved backwards a bit and moved her rear left and right. She turned her head. "Are you alright Jonathan?" His words were lost as the board crested the curl and they started their ride straight to the shore.

After an hour of standing up and falling off the board, T'Pol was ready to start actually surfing by herself. As she bodysurfed to the shore, Porthos swam out to Archer. He picked up his new partner, turned around and paddled out to sea as Porthos stood on the nose of the board. He swung around again, started paddling then stood up. As they crested the curl and shot down the tube, man and dog worked as a team until the wave played out. Porthos jumped off and ran to the shore as Archer pulled the board in where he was met by Trip. T'Pol had dried herself off and stood watching Archer and Porthos. She turned as the animal jumped off the board and headed for several wave boards sticking out of the sand, nose down.

Archer watched her run to grab a shortboard as Trip walked over. "I was wrong Jon. She is no Wilma, she is a Surf Betty. Do you think you should point out that white bikinis are not the thing to wear surfing?"

Archer grinned. "No way, Trip. But I will have a talk to our young Ensigns about trying to embarrass their comrades. I think I will watch T'Pol solo for a bit from shore. What happened with you and Crewman Garcia?"

"She's great Jon, but she also wanted some sun. She joined Cutler and Hoshi for some serious sunbathing. Excuse me Jon, but I have to see a man about a horse."

"No peter heater?"

"No wet suit and I was riding tandem. Didn't think that would go over too big."

Archer walked down the beach until he was parallel from the Vulcan surfer. Porthos sat down next to him on the beach blanket. He was amazed as T'Pol crested the curl and then shot the curl. She started to slow down and the wave broke on top of her causing a wipe out. Board and surfer shot to the shore. As T'Pol fought the water she bodysurfed her way in.

Porthos started barking and then took off running at T'Pol. She lay in the surf and looked up to see a charging Beagle leap over her head as she put her head down. Porthos landed on her rear and spring boarded into the surf.

Archer came up to her as she stood up. She saw him stare at her, then noticed Porthos sitting in the surf with her bikini top in his mouth. She calmly reached out for the top and took it from the dog. He appeared to be smiling at her and wagging his tail. She put the top on and adjusted herself. "This clothing is not very appropriate for surfing."

Archer laughed. "I suppose our young Ensigns were quite aware of that at the time. From my observation point, I am most appreciative of the view. Suppose we lay down on the blanket and discuss it."

T'Pol looked at Archer and saw a bulge in his crotch. She looked him in the eyes. "That would be nice, Jon."

Archer looked at his dog. "Porthos. Search and snatch."

Porthos ran down the beach until he found the three Ensigns lying on their blankets asleep on their stomachs with the tops of their suits undone. He ran into the surf and then slunk up to the three. He came up on one side and started shaking the water out of his fur. As the water rained down on the sleeping women they screamed and jumped up. Porthos raced underneath two of the tops in his teeth. As he scooped up the third top, Crewman Garcia dove toward her suit and hung on. Dog and girl wrestled for the clothing. Hoshi and Cutler crawled after him but he shook his head and Garcia lost her grip. The Beagle raced away as three half-naked women chased him. As the crested a sand dune they saw the animal stop and drop the tops. Just as they reached the absconded clothing, Archer rolled over with the tops in his hand.

"Looking for something ladies?"

The blushing women clutched at their breasts as T'Pol stood up. "Captain, do you think it is appropriate for three Ensigns to expose themselves on a public beach?

Archer stood up and walked over to the women as he twirled the suits in his hand. "About as appropriate as giving their Superior Officer a white bikini to surf in? That was totally juvenile."

The ladies looked at each other then lowered their eyes. They looked up at T'Pol. Hoshi stepped forward. "Sorry Sub-Commander. We thought it would be humorous."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Fortunately Vulcans are not as shy about their bodies as are humans. Did you plan on keeping their clothing?"

"You would have to ask Porthos."

"Captain, were you the one who taught your dog the search and snatch maneuver?"

Hoshi's mouth dropped open. "Captain, you taught him that juvenile prank?"

Archer dropped his eyes and handed the swim suit tops to Hoshi. He turned to T'Pol. "I think we should do some more surfing. We have about an hour."

"You may go if you wish, but I would rather stay here on the blanket."

Archer looked at the young women. "Dismissed ladies."

The women grinned and slipped on their suits.

Chancellor Lofarin walked up. "Captain, we are having a feast to celebrate the first week of summer. Please join us. The feast lasts for two days."

Archer looked at his gathering bridge crew. "Alright. We will be happy to join you."

Crewman Cutler looked distressed. She winced as Archer walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He jerked his hand back. "Crewman, your skin is on fire."

She grimaced. "Captain, if it is alright with you, I would rather return to Enterprise and visit Doctor Phlox. I think I am a broiled lobster."

Travis came forward. "Captain, I am about surfed out so I could take Crewman Cutler back to the ship and pick you up tomorrow night."

Archer nodded his head. "OK, that will work. Do you mind taking Porthos back also? He is wearing down himself."

"No problem Captain. Come on Porthos." Travis turned toward the shuttle and Porthos ran after him.

Cutler walked over to the bag Hoshi had brought along. She rummaged around and pulled out a lavender two piece swimsuit and handed it to T'Pol. "We are really sorry for trying to embarrass you Sub- Commander. This will fit you and it does have a liner in both pieces. It is more appropriate to surf in, and since you are going to be around the natives. . ." She left the sentence unfinished.

T'Pol took the suit. "That is most kind Crewman Cutler. Thank you." She turned to Archer. "Which would you prefer I wear, Captain?"

Archer looked at the white suit she was wearing, still damp in certain areas and then the lavender one. "For myself I like the white, but for propriety sake, the lavender."

"That is very logical, excuse me while I change." She picked up the blanket as Hoshi and Dee helped her form a shield. Moments later she stepped out. Archer's eyes widened. The lavender suit was breathtaking against her skin and it did not hide her curves.

Archer smiled. "I was wrong. The lavender suits you even more than the white. Now ladies and gentlemen, let's go see about the party."

The humans joined the natives and mingled with their hosts. Archer noticed that Malcolm and Hoshi were moving closer to a line of tents that had been placed along the sand dune. He looked around for Trip and found him wrapped around Dee in a serious lip lock. Jon felt an arm slipped around his waist. He glanced over as T'Pol leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Jon, I don't think anyone would miss us if we found a place in the shadows." She took his hand in hers as she led him away from the party and back towards the area where they had been before. She found the blanket and spread it out. Kneeling down, she reached up and took his hand, pulling him gently to the blanket. He knelt down and traced his finger down her arm as he felt her hand go under his shirt and move across his chest. She spread her fingers and played with the chest hairs with one hand while pulling him down on top of her. As their lips met and their tongues explored, Archer felt her mentally.

\Jon, take me.\

\Are you sure?\

\That is an order, Captain.\

Neither of them paid any attention to the encroaching surf as high tide moved in and lapped at their feet or the stars that shown down upon them.

The sun was rising in the sky when T'Pol woke up. She looked at her naked body and then Jon's. Down the beach she saw Trip, Dee, Malcolm and Hoshi running into the surf with their boards. She shook Jon. \Jon, wake up. We need to dress.\

\Why? I like it like this.\

\Jon it is morning and the bridge crew is coming this way.\

Archer sat up, looked for his suit and pulled it on as he watched T'Pol replace her top. Grinning, he handed her the bottom part. \We have to continue this when we get back to the ship.\

\What sleeping naked in view of the crew.\

Surprised he looked at T'Pol and caught her wink. \I didn't know Vulcan's winked.\

\We don't. It must be a speck of sand in my eye.\

Archer chuckled. "I think you are becoming more human."

"Jon, there is no reason to insult me."

Archer laughed as he stood and took her hand. "Come one, we can't leave all the waves to them." He arched his head to the crew.

T'Pol got up, grabbed a board and ran to the surf. "Race you."

Archer grabbed his board and ran after her. From the water he heard Trip yell. "Surf's up. Cowabunga."

* * *

"Surfing USA" by the Beach Boys

If everybody had an ocean Across the u.s.a.  
Then everybody'd be surfin' Like californi-a  
You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' u.s.a.

You'd catch 'em surfin' at del mar  
Ventura county line  
Santa cruz and trestle  
Australia's narabine  
All over manhattan  
And down doheny way  
Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' u.s.a.

We'll all be planning that route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for june  
We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on surfari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
Surfin' u.s.a.

Haggerties and swamies  
Pacific palisades  
San anofree and sunset  
Redondo beach l.a.   
All over la jolla  
At waimia bay  
Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' u.s.a.

Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' u.s.a.  
Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' u.s.a.


End file.
